


A Karaoke Night

by thealpacalypse



Series: George Squared Sleepover Fluff [4]
Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: (as far as Gleeson knows), Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gleeson doesn't really like himself much with all that negative stuff that's going on in his head, but for the first time forever, it's not something he can talk to Bates about. His stupid feelings are annoying, but maybe having a karaoke party with Katie and Bates will cheer him up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [the amazing Jenna](http://ofcourseitsinsidemyhead.tumblr.com/), actual, real life Bates, who constantly kicks my butt, I will finish this series. Doesn't matter if it's only four people left in the fandom now and we're two of them, we're not stopping.
> 
> I hope I remembered the name of Gleeson's ex-boyfriend correctly, I think they mention it once in the series. Also, part 5 is in the making, and that's when we'll finally reach the actual canon plot, yay!

How Katie invites herself to Bates’s house for a karaoke night, Gleeson can’t exactly say. He’s sure she has some secret ninja techniques to get people to do what she wants. It’s not that he doesn’t like Katie, absolutely not that, Katie is great. He has nothing against karaoke as well, it’s just… he would’ve preferred to have Bates to himself tonight.

 

He needs to talk to Bates, alone, he needs to be able to calm down and no offense, but there’s no chance to calm down when Katie is around.

 

So he mentally prepares himself for a long night of pretending to have a good time and waiting to be alone with Bates later.

 

***

 

It doesn’t turn out like that though.

 

Gleeson arrives at Bates’s house at half past eight and Katie is already there. She seems excited about something and talks really fast and it takes Gleeson three minutes before he gets that she’s talking about some band he doesn’t know. Judging by the confused look on Bates’s face, Bates doesn’t seem to know them either. And Gleeson is annoyed, because Bates still hasn’t greeted him properly yet and is still talking to Katie, and Gleeson usually isn’t that demanding, but today is different and he already wants to go home.

 

But then suddenly Katie looks at him and laughs, and then she pulls him into a hug. “Don’t worry, Gleeson, I’ll stop rambling now and we’ll get to the actual fun part.” She grabs her bag and opens it. “Look, I brought the karaoke CDs, and Bink made us some cookies. Well, technically she made cookies and I stole them. I asked her to come along, but sadly she had dance class.” She winks at Bates at that last sentence and Bates gets that dreamy gaze he always gets these days when anyone mentions Bianca.

 

But after that he finally pulls Gleeson into a proper hug to greet him and cheers happily against Gleeson’s neck, “We’re going to have so much fun!” Gleeson already feels ten times better.

 

***

 

And then they actually do have fun, despite everything Gleeson expected. He even forgets about the fact that he’s actually upset and soon Bates’s and Katie’s enthusiasm pass on to him.

 

Gleeson hasn’t done karaoke much, but it’s a lot of fun. Katie always wants to sing the most obscure 80’s songs, Bates always goes for the completely trashy pop songs and Gleeson happily sings along to both.

 

They order pizza, of course, Bates insists on that and Katie and Gleeson absolutely agree, and because they order two large ones, they get a bottle of coke for free. “Oooh,” Katie teases, “we’re being rebellious again against your mum’s ‘no coke after 10 pm’ rule?”

 

Bates snorts and for a second there Gleeson can see how much Bates doesn’t want to talk about this – he almost expects for Bates to tell Katie off, but instead Bates grumbles, “I’m 15, Minola, I do what I want.”

 

“Spoken like a true rebel,” Katie grins, “George Bates, we’re cut from the same cloth.”

 

Gleeson feels a bit left out for a moment again, which happens a lot these days around Katie and Bates, and he catches himself thinking some very mean thoughts about Katie and how she doesn’t even know how harsh Bates’s mum can be about her rules, and what it actually means for Bates to break them. He pushes those thoughts away, because it doesn’t matter how vulnerable he feels at the moment, it doesn’t give him the right to get nasty.

 

***

 

After the pizza Katie and Bates go back to singing immediately, but Gleeson decides to take a break, so he grabs a pillow to hold on to and sits on Bates’s bed while Katie and Bates passionately sing NSYNC’s “Bye Bye Bye”.

 

He forces a smile, but it doesn’t take long until his thoughts wander off and go back to the reason he’s so moody and not all himself today. He remembers the fight with Jake and all the ugly stuff that Jake said, when all Gleeson wanted to do was to end this relationship in a nice and gentle way. He supposes maybe he was a bit too optimistic about that, but after all they were only together for a few months, and Gleeson just tried to be honest.

 

He doesn’t even notice at first when the door to Bates’s room opens and Bates and Katie stop singing. Only when the music stops (and it isn’t even “Bye Bye Bye” anymore, but some Roxette song, when did that happen?) and Gleeson hears the voice of Bates’s stepdad Jason, he snaps out of his gloomy thoughts.

 

“Hey Katie, George,” Jason greets them before he turns to Bates. “Your mum and I are back from dinner now, so maybe turn it down a bit and get to an end soon?”

 

Gleeson is glad that it’s Jason and not Bates’s mum who came to them, because Bates wouldn’t be still so relaxed now otherwise. Now Bates still smiles and asks, “Hey, have you talked to mum about the thing?”

 

_The thing?_ Gleeson doesn’t know anything about a thing, why hasn’t Bates told him?

 

Jason looks kind of defeated when he sighs. “George, you know how she is…”

 

Bates huffs angrily. “I knew it. Why can’t she get over this, it’s so stupid, how many times do I have to tell her –“

 

But Jason interrupts him. “She said it’s okay! Well, not okay, but she agreed. But she wants to talk to you tomorrow. And only Gleeson, Katie needs to go home in half an hour.”

 

Gleeson begins to get an idea what this is all about when Bates’s face lights up. “Really?” Bates shouts and walks over to Jason to give him a high five. “Wow, thanks, I owe you one!”

 

“Big time,” Jason grins and then leaves.

 

“What was that all about?” Katie asks in confusion.

 

Bates has the biggest grin on his face when he explains, “Gleeson can stay the night!”

 

***

 

Katie is still confused about all this, and why exactly Bates still needs to beg for permission to have sleepovers, and Bates doesn’t seem too eager to go into details, just waves it off as his mom being weird about it. “Come on, we only have 20 minutes left, better make them count!” he finally says, making it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

Gleeson is glad that Katie lets go of it then. She’s not always the most tactful person, but now she just proclaims that if she’s the one who has to go home, she gets to pick at least two more songs.

 

She’s even so kind to pick songs that Gleeson and Bates actually know, “Total Eclipse of the Heart” and “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”, and Gleeson is not allowed to sit still on the bed for the last one, Bates just pulls him to his feet and pushes his microphone in Gleeson’s face, and he looks just so euphoric that Gleeson can’t help himself – he lets Bates’s happiness catch on to himself, throws an arm around Bates and gives his best Cyndi Lauper impression.

 

By the end of the song all three of them cheer and group hug and Gleeson is almost out of breath, his heart beating loudly and happily.

 

“Alright, Gee, you pick the last one!” Bates proclaims. “And make it a good one, eh!”

 

And Gleeson just can’t resist, he just _has_ to pick “Just The Way You Are”, because he knows Bruno Mars is Bates’s favourite these days, but he also knows that Bates hasn’t picked this song yet because Gleeson always complains that he can’t stand hearing it anymore – but Bates made it possible for Gleeson to stay the night and that’s just the best thing Gleeson can imagine right now, and Gleeson’s head feels dizzy from thinking about what a wonderful friend Bates is, so he just has to pay him back in some way.

 

The song begins, Gleeson grabs the microphone and grins at Bates, and Bates’s eyes widen comically. “No way,” he breathes out, “Gee, you hate this song!”

 

“Do not,” Gleeson replies. “And now sing!”

 

Only when the intro is over and the song begins with _“Your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining…”_ Gleeson realizes he has made a horrible mistake.

 

***

 

You do not, under no circumstances, karaoke-sing the favourite song of the boy you have a crush on with said boy. You especially do not do that if said song is a love song, and said boy is absolutely straight and in love with the sister of the girl who sings with you. It’s painful, and awkward, and Gleeson doesn’t recommend it at all.

 

The worst part of it is that Bates doesn’t notice anything at all and just sings his heart out and constantly smiles at Gleeson and that’s just not fair.

 

_“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,”_ Gleeson sings half-heartedly and desperately hopes the other two don’t notice how much he curses himself right now.

 

And Bates keeps on smiling at him throughout the whole song, what even, it’s not fair, and it’s exactly the reason why Gleeson broke up with his boyfriend, because he’s incapable of controlling his stupid feelings for his best friend, seriously, what is wrong with him?!

 

By the end of the song Gleeson feels lousy, but does his best to cheer along with Katie and Bates. He doesn’t allow himself to think any further about any of that, ignores the weird glance Katie gives him and is overall proud of himself for becoming so great in pretending.

 

***

 

They joke around for a while, eat the rest of Bink’s cookies, but when it’s time for Katie to go home, Gleeson bites his lip and says, “You know, B, it’s probably better if I head home as well. I told my parents I’d be home before midnight, and I don’t even have a toothbrush –“

 

“Nonsense,” Bates cuts him off. “I already Facebook messaged your mum that you’ll stay here, she said okay. And we’ll find a toothbrush. I didn’t get myself into this much trouble just for you to bail on me now.”

 

Gleeson doesn’t have a choice. Before he thought having a sleepover with Bates would be the best thing ever, now he’s not sure if he will survive this night.

 

***

 

Katie leaves and Gleeson is alone with Bates, and that shouldn’t be a problem, he’s alone with Bates all the time – but he hasn’t been alone with him on a sleepover directly after realizing that he has to break up with his boyfriend because he still has feelings for Bates.

 

So the first chance he gets, Gleeson flees into the bathroom, explaining that he needs to take a shower.

 

He doesn’t take showers often, usually he prefers to take a bath, but this house only has a shower, so he sits on the floor of the shower and lets the hot water run over his face and feels miserable.

 

He should have never developed feelings for his best friend in the first place, that’s just such a cliché and it never ends well and Gleeson knows that. Bates is straight, and there never was any reason to believe otherwise, except – Gleeson knows by now it must be wishful thinking, but there are moments when Bates looks at him and it doesn’t feel like friendship. It feels like something hidden and exciting, but also kind of familiar, and for a while Gleeson was so sure that there really was _something_ going on between them... but of course not.

 

And now Bates is obsessed with Bianca and Gleeson knows his broken heart is his own fault, he never should have gotten his hopes up. And it was fine for a time, when Gleeson was with Jake, and Jake was a decent guy, nice, good-looking (not really funny though, and that has always bothered Gleeson), and Gleeson really wanted to be with him – only that he couldn’t, because it wasn’t honest. Because the longer Gleeson was with Jake, the more obvious it became to him that he couldn’t just use a nice guy like that to get over his stupid crush on Bates.

 

Gleeson feels a bit like crying. Except he doesn’t, because he’s in Bates’s bathroom and he can’t hide in there forever, and he just can’t risk it – Bates seeing his red eyes and asking him what’s wrong, that would be too much.

 

There’s a soft knock on the bathroom door that jolts him out of his depressing train of thought. “Gee?” he hears Bates’s voice and for once it doesn’t sound a tick too loud, rather the opposite. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there for ages.”

 

“I’m alright,” Gleeson replies through the door and turns off the water. Suddenly his own voice is the one that sounds too loud. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

***

 

When he finally gets back to Bates’s room – it takes him a minute, because he just couldn’t bother to put his legs on again, and Bates’s house is just not as easy to move around in as his own – everything is ready: The guest mattress is on the floor, Bates is already in his pyjamas and there’s an extra shirt lying on the mattress for Gleeson, the one that says ‘Not a Muggle’, that Bates got from Gleeson last Christmas.    

 

Gleeson feels Bates’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t feel like he can look back at Bates now, so instead he grabs the shirt and begins to fidget with it so his hands have something to do.

 

“I’m going to go brush my teeth, you coming?” Bates asks after a few moments of silence.

 

Gleeson shakes his head. “No, I already brushed my teeth. Found my old guest toothbrush in the cabinet.”

 

“Eww,” Bates says, “that thing must be like what, four years old?”

 

Gleeson didn’t even think about that to be honest. “Oh yeah,” he simply replies and then turns away from Bates and pretends to look at something on his phone. He knows Bates is standing there for another few moments before he goes to the bathroom.

 

Only when Bates is gone, Gleeson quickly changes into the shirt he got from Bates. This is all so awkward, and it’s all Gleeson’s fault, and he hates it. He’s already lying under the covers with his eyes closed when Bates comes back and he hopes that maybe he can get away with pretending to be really tired so they don’t have to talk too much now.

 

Bates doesn’t let him though. “Seriously, Gee? You don’t get to sleep before telling me what’s going on with you. You’ve been like this all evening, now come on, tell me!”

 

Gleeson sighs and opens his eyes. “So you noticed,” he mumbles and sits up.

 

“Noticed?” Bates stares at him in disbelief. “You’ve been a sad sack ever since you arrived. I didn’t say anything because I thought that maybe you didn’t want to talk about it in front of Katie, but it’s just us now, so no stupid angsting anymore, tell me what’s going on!” He looks so worried that Gleeson wants to punch himself for doing that to his best friend.

 

Gleeson bites his tongue. Of course Bates has to be an incredibly good friend right now when Gleeson can’t take all this kindness and honest concern. But whatever, it’s not like he can do anything about it, because once Bates gets like this, there’s no getting away with anything less than the truth. “Jake and I broke up,” Gleeson quietly admits.

 

“What?!” Bates shouts and he’s suddenly on the guest mattress next to Gleeson, an arm slung around Gleeson’s waist and that, that’s exactly one of the things that made Gleeson’s heart feel weird stuff about Bates, because for the longest time in their friendship there hasn’t been this sort of physical contact, but then suddenly it was just there and it felt so natural, and it drives Gleeson mad.

 

“Are you okay?” Bates asks, but immediately corrects himself. “No, stupid question, sorry. What happened?”

 

Bates is not allowed to be that thoughtful all the time, it’s just so unfair. And how is Gleeson even supposed to explain this to him? “I…” Gleeson begins, but there’s no way to finish that sentence without scaring Bates away, and that just cannot happen. “It just wasn’t working out, we were too different.”

 

Bates’s arm is still around Gleeson’s waist, and more than anything Gleeson just wants to lean on Bates and tell him everything, but he can’t. He can’t ruin the best friendship he’s ever had with a stupid crush he can’t get rid of. He has to try harder, to fight it more, he has to fix this before Bates ever finds out.

 

Bates doesn’t seem convinced though. “Too different?” Bates asks, voice filled with disbelief. “Gleeson, are you kidding me? You two were practically perfect for each other.” (Yes, Gleeson knows that Bates isn’t aware how much that last bit hurts coming from his mouth, but Gleeson still wishes Bates could have said something else instead.) “Cut the crap, G, what’s this breakup really about?” When Gleeson doesn’t say anything then and bites his lips instead, Bates suddenly lets go of Gleeson’s waist and carefully asks, “Or… do you not want to talk about it?”

 

Gleeson is sure that if he says something now, he’ll just start crying. So instead he just shakes his head and curses himself for wishing that Bates would hold him again.

 

Bates is very quiet as well suddenly, pulls his knees to his chest and mumbles, “Sorry, I didn’t want to intrude. I get it, must be pretty painful to talk about it already. But hey –“ and then his hand is suddenly on Gleeson’s shoulder again and Gleeson has to fight the urge to crumble into pieces, “whenever you’re ready, man, okay? I’ll be there for you.”

 

And then Gleeson just can’t stop his stupid tears anymore. He doesn’t cry easily, but this is just too much, and he never wanted to cry in front of Bates, but Bates never stops to be so friggin’ understanding and perfect in a way that’s completely ridiculous to Gleeson, and when the first tear rolls down Gleeson’s cheek he just gives up and curls into Bates’s side.

 

Bates’s arm is around him again immediately and Bates mumbles soft words that are probably supposed to calm Gleeson down, but Gleeson doesn’t listen to anything Bates says, he just thinks about what a big mess this is. All he wants is for things to go back to normal. He wants to be able to tell Bates everything, he hates to have this secret, he hates to have these feelings, he hates the fact that everything Bates does makes Gleeson fall for him so much more, and Gleeson just wants to be done with it.

 

“Sorry,” Gleeson whispers after a minute or two, sits up again and moves a few inches away from Bates. And it’s so unfair that Bates lets go of Gleeson so reluctantly and looks at Gleeson as if he’s physically in pain from seeing Gleeson so upset.

 

“Don’t apologize, G,” Bates protests and for a second there it looks like his hand moves to grab Gleeson’s, but maybe Gleeson doesn’t see it right through the tears that are still in his eyes, because when he rubs them away and looks at Bates properly, Bates is hugging his knees again and looks at Gleeson like he always looks at Gleeson, nothing special or telling in his eyes. Why does Gleeson never learn?

 

“But sorry for ruining our first sleepover in years,” he says and tries a smile, and Bates immediately smiles back.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not ruining anything.” He shakes his head and then suddenly seems to get an idea. “Should I sing you a song to cheer you up? The karaoke machine is gone, but for you I’d even try it a capella.”

 

It makes Gleeson laugh. “You don’t ever need excuses to sing,” he giggles, and it feels so freeing from the tightness in his chest. “Your voice sounds awesome with or without music.” The second he says it, Gleeson regrets it, because maybe that’s too much of a compliment. He rushes to add, “Anyway, I don’t think your mum would be too thrilled about that, it’s amazing enough that she apparently changed her mind about me sleeping here. How did you even manage that?”

 

“Well,” Bates replies with an earnest expression, “sold my soul to Mephistopheles of course.”

 

They both burst into laughter the second their eyes meet though, and Gleeson knows it’s not really that funny, but he just needs to laugh now and he’s so glad that Bates naturally picks up on that. “Well, what a bummer,” Gleeson says. “Poor soul.”

 

“No, totally worth it,” Bates disagrees and something in his voice tells Gleeson that Bates almost means that. And that? Not fair at all.

 

***

 

Gleeson really doesn’t want to talk about Jake, and Bates immediately picks up on that. So instead Bates talks what he always talks about these days: Bianca Minola. He doesn’t notice that Gleeson doesn’t want to talk about her either.

 

“I’m telling you, Gee, she always smells like strawberries!” Bates insists. It’s hard for Gleeson not to roll his eyes. “She’s literally perfect,” Bates continues and looks so smitten that Gleeson wants to bury his face in his pillow.

 

“I don’t know, B,” Gleeson tries to argue, “Is she really? I mean she’s nice and all, but you called all the girls you have had a crush on perfect. Don’t you realize by now that saying that is really unfair to them? Nobody is perfect, no wonder you’re crushing on a new girl every other month.”

 

Even as Gleeson says it, he realizes it’s mean and unfair and totally uncalled for. He bites his lips and frowns at Bates and hopes that Bates won’t be too offended.

 

“Hey, I don’t know what happened between Jake and you, but there’s no need to be bitter, okay?” Bates says. His mouth twitches and he looks at Gleeson as if he’s searching for something in his face. Gleeson doesn’t know if Bates finds what he’s looking for there. Probably not.

 

They stay silent for a long time, and just when Gleeson quietly mumbles “sorry,” Bates begins, “Okay, I’m sorry, Gee.”

 

They smile at each other carefully. Gleeson wishes they could go back to lightness and banter, but this moment still feels very serious and sincere.

 

“You’re not so wrong, I guess,” Bates admits. Gleeson didn’t expect that at all and he stares at Bates wide-eyed.

 

“About all the crushes I have,” Bates continues. “I guess…” – and he hesitates in a way that makes Gleeson think Bates is trying to say something important – “I guess I didn’t really have crushes on all those – girls. Maybe I thought I did, but I didn’t really know most of them well enough. At first I think I just really wanted to have crushes, to see what it would feel like. I guess I couldn’t really tell the difference between wanting to be friends with those girls and wanting to date them.”

 

Gleeson stays silent. He doesn’t comment on the fact that there’s a lot of guessing and thinking in Bates’s words. He also doesn’t mention how he knows all about how confusingly thin the line between friendship and romance can be. He can’t explain why, but something about the things Bates confesses makes him feel hopeful.

 

But then Bates says, “Bianca is different though.”

 

And that’s enough to remind Gleeson about the reality. “So, you’re sure you want to date her? She’s not even allowed to date.”

 

“I know,” Bates replies defensively. “But her mom can’t keep up that crazy no dating rule forever. And until then I’ll be more than happy to just admire her from afar.”

 

Gleeson rolls his eyes about how dramatic Bates makes it sound. He can’t help the jealousy welling up inside of him, but at least now he can admit that he’s being jealous, something he tried to deny before. And admitting the problem is always the first step to getting over it, so Gleeson is determined now to be happy for Bates from now on.

 

“Okay,” he finally mumbles, and then he adds more firmly, “I’m happy for you if you are happy.” And wanting that to be true is not really lying, Gleeson thinks, is it?

 

***  

 

Their conversation goes back to being silly and fun then, light banter, stupid play-fights about Captain America and if he could lift Thor’s hammer, and all kinds of nonsense. When they finally decide to go to bed, it’s already some time past 3. They turn off the lights and Bates crawls into his own bed.

 

They’re quiet for a while – maybe only two minutes, maybe a lot longer, time goes by so strangely in the darkness. Gleeson thinks that maybe Bates has already fallen asleep, but there’s still one more thing he needs to say.

 

“Hey B,” he whispers.

 

 It takes a few moments before Bates replies, “Yes?”

 

Some nameless tension suddenly fills up the room and it almost feels possible for Gleeson to say something big, something dangerous. He doesn’t, because what’s the point. Instead he says, “Thanks for making this happen. I really needed it today.”

 

He turns his head towards Bates and tries to make out the silhouette of Bates’s face. Bates’s face is illuminated softly by the orange light of the streetlamp outside the window and Gleeson can see that Bates’s eyes are already closed, but there’s a smile on Bates’s lips. “No problem,” Bates mumbles sleepily. There’s a long pause and Gleeson thinks Bates has fallen asleep now, but then Bates quietly adds, “for you always, mate.”

 

His stomach twists at those last words, but Gleeson is sure Bates didn’t actually mean it the way Gleeson wants him to.

 

He thinks about Bates’s mum and how she seems to have an intense fear of her son being too unmanly, and it makes him feel sick. He thinks about how Bates’s mum says she doesn’t have a problem with gay people, she doesn’t have a problem with Gleeson, and Gleeson knows she thinks that’s true, but it isn’t.

 

He thinks about a lot of things – about how Bates has become ten times more cuddly ever since he has developed his huge crush on Bink, how she’s all he ever talks about, but it feels so strange to Gleeson, it feels like something different is going on entirely, something he can’t see.

 

Not many of his thoughts are about Jake, and Gleeson feels very guilty about that once he notices. He knows he should think about his life outside of Bates, but it feels almost impossible here, lying in the darkness next to him.

 

An eternity has passed since they last spoke, so Gleeson thinks it might be safe to turn his head and look at Bates, but when he does, he notices that Bates isn’t sleeping, but instead he’s looking at Gleeson. And Gleeson’s chest does that thing again, that thing that’s just not fair and that gives him a false sense of hope, and he almost wants to look away again, but something in Bates’s eyes is holding him there.

 

Before he can say something wrong, he quickly says: “Good night, B.” His tongue stumbles just like his heart, but he decides to ignore it, he has to.

 

It’s too dark to see Bates’s face properly, but something happens there, there are unspoken words in the air between them before Bates finally replies. “Good night.”

 

Then Gleeson just has to turn his face away from Bates, something he never does when falling asleep next to Bates, but today it’s just too much. He stares at the wall forever, trying to stop the wrong thoughts from coming, trying to sleep, but all he thinks about is that he wishes things were different. He keeps it at that vague wish, because everything else hurts too much. He knows he’s going to get over this stupid crush eventually, he knows he will manage to think about someone else. He knows one day the thought that he would rather lie next to Bates and feel his arm around him will vanish and he won’t think about the distance between them anymore, instead thinking about how close they are and what a wonderful friendship they have and how lucky Gleeson can be to have Bates as a friend.

 

Not tonight.

 


End file.
